cartooncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mister Sinister
Mister Sinister is a male comic supervillain that features in Marvel Comics. Biography Origin Sinister In an effort to recreate the Terrigen Mist, Karnak secretly approached Mr. Sinister and pleaded with him to work on the project with him even offering his own son as a test subject. He would later decide to end the agreement when Essex came close to completion of the task. (Secret Warriors v2 #11) He established a genetic database in secret on the Desolation Islands when one of his minions had stolen samples to sell on the black market. After learning of this, he approached the site where the sale was happening and intended to get his revenge when he was attacked by Avengers undercover along with Laura Kennedy who had come to stop the sale of genetic samples of Logan. (Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda v1 #3) Overview Personality and attributes Powers and abilities Among his creations included: * Children : * Unhumans : these were twisted experimental subjects that came from the study of the Inhuman Terrigenesis process with him believing that they would be obsolete once he perfected the recreation of Terrigen Crystals. (Secret Warriors v2 #11) Among Sinister's equipment included a storage facility holding a library of genetic material that contained his research over his long life. Due to it holding DNA samples, it contained information from people that could be used to clone individuals. Through the cloning chambers, he was able to grow new bodies for his servants so that they could serve him. The cloning baths were designed in pairs so that a subject cloned would be done so alongside a matrix-partner. (X-Men v2 #34) He later developed Creation Engines that could be used to produce an entire species from his own DNA with these not having the need for females as reproduction was handled artificially. (Uncanny X-Men v2 #14) He had access to a pocket dimensional tesseract chamber that allowed him to appear anywhere. (X-Men v2 #34) Deep underground, he constructed a large city known as Sinister London that was based on Victorian England that was populated by clones of himself. (Uncanny X-Men v2 #14) Another one of his strongholds was situated in the mountains in Finland with this being known as the Fortress Sinister. (Wolverines v1 #5) Notes * Mister Sinister was created by Chris Claremont and Marc Silvestri where he made his first appearance in Uncanny X-Men v1 #221 (September, 1987). Alternate Versions In other media Television * In X-Men, Mister Sinister appeared as a regular antagonist in the 1990 animated television series where he was voiced by actor Christopher Britton. * In Wolverine and the X-Men, Mister Sinister appeared as an antagonist in several episodes of the animated television series where he was voiced by actor Clancy Brown. Films * In X-Men: Apocalypse, references were made to Mister Sinister in the live-action film during the movie's post-credit sequence. An employee from a company named Essex Corp was shown entering into the ruined Weapon X facility to collect DNA samples. He found vials of Wolverine's blood that he placed inside a briefcase before departing the Alkali Lake base. * In Deadpool 2, a reference was made to Mister Sinister in the live-action film. A care home for Mutant children was shown for those without parents with it being named the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation. Despite appearances, the staff were shown to hold anti-Mutant sentiment with the headmaster believing his charges to be sinful evil creatures. Thus, they were often beaten and abused within the confines of the home. Video games Appearances * Uncanny X-Men: * X-Men v2: * Uncanny X-Men v2: * Wolverines v1: * Monsters Unleashed: * Secret Warriors v2: * Hunt for Wolverine: Adamantium Agenda v1: Category:Marvel comics Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:TV Villain Category:Antagonists Category:Cartoon character Category:Pictureless